Catfish08
Personality Catfish08 is a really friendly guy, whose nice to everyone no matter what they look like, or think of themselves. Cat has alot of friends and is willing to befriend others. Characteristics Catfish08 is a duelist and a friend of Aides and Apocalypse. Cat is a friend to alot of people and is willing to make more friends. Cat claims to be "one of the strongest Haos brawlers in Bakugan Dimensions". He fights along side Akwimos, Ingram, and Hawktor and his friends. He is part of a team called Team Signers. Cat will not give up in a fight he knows his friends are with him; and that makes him even stronger. History Early Life Cat started out as a nobody and thought he would never make any good friends but during his experience through dimensions he made great friends who wanted to stick by him in his troubles. Cat faced troubles during Dimensions such as people being mean and terrible to other people and ninja's but he managed to get past them with his powers and the help of his friends. He is not the best friend in the world to people but he tries his best to be peoples friend. He met some of the best friends in the world and he promises to help them in anyway he can. Present Today Cat tries his best to find and meet new friends and stays with his friends from dimensions on another site if he has to. Powers & Abilities Powers *'8 gates'- Cat can open his 8 gates 1 deadlier after the other each gate that is open Cat's strength and speed increase 10 fold. *'Super Sonic Speed'- Cat can move around at top speeds which makes him har to catch. *'Signer Tail Mark'- Cat is a Signer and has the power to summon the Crimson Dragon along with his Blackwings. *Psychic- Cat is psychic he only uses his psychic abilities in danger. Abilities *'Hand-to-Hand Combat'- Cat is a master at hand-to-hand combat he has never lost and his punches are crazy fast. *'Jutsu'- Cat is known for his close combat jutsu. *'Loopy Fist'- Cat has a potion that makes him loopy but it causes his strength to increase by alot and is hard to fight since he is always staggering around. Equipment Tail Mark of the Crimson Dragon Bakugan Special Ability Cards Special Gate Cards Notable Quotes *I wont back down not now or ever! *Don't underestimate me! *With my friends by me my power is infinite. Relationships Aides Cat met Aides on Bakugan Dimensions, and has been his friend for a very long time. When Cat feels down ,he will talk with Aides, and Aides always finds a way to cheer him up. Cat thinks of Aides as a brother to him, and promises to be his friend til the very end. Kagome10 Kagome10 was one of the first friends Cat met on Dimensions, they are best friends. Kagome has always been there for Cat. Cat and her team up together alot to get things done. ScarRedNovaDragon ScarRedNovaDragon is one of Cat's best friends, and rivals. Littleseed Littleseed is one of Cat's best friends, he met toward the end of dimensions. Cat thinks of Seed as a sister. They still hangout on other sites. BrolyXMasterz Masters is a brotherly friend to Cat. AttributeKeeper When AttributeKeeper and Cat met, they never knew they would become such great friends. Over time there friendship turned into a bond that they treasure now, Keeper was one of Cat's best friends. Apoclypse Eclipse is one of Cat's best of pals he was always there for Cat no matter what he will always be a brother to Cat. Lillybeth Lillybeth is one of Cats best friends he met her later in the game and is now his sister. Gallery cat_and_ak.png cat_and_ingram.png cat_and_hawky.png References *http://my.bakugan.com/Yamcha Category:Players Category:Haos Users Category:Bakugan Dimensions Category:Duelist Category:Protagonists Category:Minor Characters Category:Brothers of Light Category:Bakugan: Secrets of The Shadows Category:Clear User Category:Brawlers